


Avengers One Shots.

by infinitehaze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adding spider-man bc i can, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Cheating, Cute, Death, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Imagines, M/M, Sad, Spider-Man - Freeform, angry, drunk, fight, ironman - Freeform, one shots, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book filled with one shots for your beloved Avengers, plus some. ❤</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Leave Me \\ Pietro Maximoff

**Author's Note:**

> Age Of Ultron spoilers!!!

You were gearing up for the final battle against Ultron after getting you guys got your ass handed to you twice. It was finally time to end all this madness and you were jumping for joy. But you were also nervous, you were kind of new to the Avengers and you were the youngest being only 21, so you had a lot to prove. Sitting in your single chair, you loaded your guns and put them in your leg holsters. You heard a knock and looked up to see Pietro giving you that irisistable smirk leaning against the doorway.

During that short period of time that you known him, you truly had feelings for him. He had an affect on you that no one you had ever met had on you. He made you feel like the shy girl in class that was getting hit on by the hot football player. You hate that you love it.

"Hey, Pietro." You stood up and gave him a sweet smile. He made his way over to you, his smirk never left his perfect face.  
"Hello, мой голубь¹." You felt your heart flutter when you heard him speak in his mother tongue. He grabbed both of your hands interlocking them with his, you felt your face heat up and looked down. He chuckled. You didn't realize how close he was standing towards you until you looked up at him.  
"What?" You asked scrunching your nose.  
"You are cute." He said with a smile and you rolled your eyes.

"Is there something you want, Mr. Maximoff?" You asked with a small smirk playing on your lips.  
"I just vwanted to vwish vyou good luck before the battle." He said in a sincere voice.  
"Well, thank you. Good luck to you too." You smiled.  
"No good luck kiss?"

You stood on your tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
"If we survive this, you'll get a real kiss." You said and h e smiled. "On the lips."  
"Vell until zhen can I get another?" He pointed to his other cheek and you happily obliged but this time the kiss lingered. Before you pulled away you both saw a flash and heard an 'awe'.

Looking over at the door, you see Tony and Wanda standing in the doorway but Tony had his phone up. He took a picture.

"Really, guys?" You asked not amused.  
"Hey! It wasn't my idea this time, pain games²." Tony said and you averted yours eyes to Wanda.  
"Vhat? You two look very cute." She said. Tony and Wanda left when they realized that you two wanted some more alone time. You looked up at Pietro giving him a small smile touching the side of his face.  
"We should go meet up with everyone." You said.

×××

You had just got done destroying one of Ultron's robots when you felt yourself being thrown into the hard rocky ground.  
"That's it!" You said in frustration. You got up looking at the robot that you were going to demolish. You gave it a death glare and watched it screech out an inhuman noise, dropping to the ground. You didn't let up though, you walked up to it putting your foot on it's neck. You pulled out your guns from your holster and shot it multiple times in the skull. "Fuck you." You said as you flipped off the now deceased robot.

"Language, pain games!" You heard Tony say over your ear piece and you giggled.  
"My bad, it slipped." You said as you killed another robot.

You heard continuous gunshots coming from a distance, you looked up and saw Ultron in a jet armed with machine guns killing whatever was in sight. You saw Clint holding a little boy with his back turned towards the opposite way of the jet. Clint was going to take bullets for this kid. With Panic starting to take over, you ran over as fast as you could hoping to protect them with your force shield. You felt a gust of wind go by you as you were running.

'I'm too late..' You thought in fear as you looked up at the jet making its way up to Clint and the child. You closed your eyes and put your hands above your head. As the shooting stopped, you opened your eyes relieving your shield as you did so. But regretted it when found a horrible site in front of you. Pietro had been shot multiple times.

"You didn't see zhat coming?" He asked and fell to the floor. Your heart shattered and you let out a bloodcurdling scream. You heard another scream in the distance as well and assumed it was his sister, you could only imagine the pain she's going through. You ran over to Pietro as quickly as possible. You dropped to your knees, turning him over on his back and set his head on your lap. You were sobbing.

"Pietro, you're going to be fine, okay?" You said rubbing the side of his face. "Stay with me." You choked out through your tears. A faint smile appeared on his lips.  
"I adore you, ошибка." He whispered and you smiled through the pain you felt.  
"I love you too, Pietro." You said as tears streamed down your face, he looked so happy.

You panicked when felt his breathes started to become heavier.  
"Tell Vanda... I love her.." He said.  
"Pietro! No! Don't do this to me!" You weep.  
"Can I have my kiss now?" He asked weakly and without hesitation you kissed him so daringly and sweet.  
"I love you, (name)." He said with a weak smile then his eyes go dull. Your heart sinks.  
"Pietro? Pietro!" You gently shake him. Your eyes go wide when it hits you that he's... gone. "No! No! Baby don't leave me!" You wail cradling his head in your arms. "Don't go! I love you!" You sob rocking back and forth.

"(Name), come on. We have to go.." You hear Steve's sad voice behind you.  
"He left me, my baby left me.." You weep quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

××× Extended Ending ×××

You woke up to violent shaking and fluttered your eyes open to see Pietro with a worried look on his face. It was him. He wasn't dead.  
"(Name), are you okay? You vwere haeving a bad dream, yes?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You're not dead. You're okay. You didn't leave me." You said as you touched the side of his beautiful face.  
"I'm never going to leave you, где моя." He said still looking concerned. You engulfed him in a hug taking in his scent.  
"Tell me again, please." You said.  
"I'm never going to leave you, мое сердце." He said. For the rest of the night you were still a bit shaken up but Pietro was there for you, reminding you that he loved you with a all if his heart plus more.

 

 

¹ мой голубь- "my dove"  
² Tony calls you "pain games" because you have the power of pain illusion. It's pretty bad ass.


	2. Stay \\ Bruce Banner

Ever since you joined the Avengers just about a year ago, you and Bruce have developed the closest relationship out of all of your team mates. You could honestly say he was your best friend. When you first met him he was very introverted, but with you around he's broken out of his shell a bit. He was the one you went to if you had something weighing on your mind like your powers, you didn't feel like you were worthy if working on the Avengers team because you haven't mastered your power yet (manipulation of Earth's 4 elements).

You were the one he went to if he needed some emotional support. You were well aware of his suicide attempt which you feel made you two connect even more. Deep down you couldn't help but to feel feelings for him that were more than "just friends". You quickly focused on something else when you felt those feelings coming back because you knew he wouldn't feel the same, or at least you thought.

Bruce and you had spent the past several hours together watching old TV shows that brought back memories of you guy's childhood and eating junk food. It wasn't easy convincing him to leave the lab but eventually he did and you both have had the grandest time. You sat on the couch next to Bruce watching The Hunger Games. You started to feel yourself getting sleepier and sleepier.

Soon, you shifted downward and rested your head on Bruce's lap, curling your legs in the fetal position. Bruce did nothing but blush and smile slightly. He crossed his arms not sure where to put his hands at because he thought touching you would be beyond inappropriate.

After a few minutes Bruce directed his attention towards you and noticed that you were too quiet.

"(Y/N), are you awake?" He asked softly and you didn't respond. You were very asleep. He chuckled quietly and smiled. He got up gently, making sure he didn't wake you then picked you up bridal style and made his way to your bedroom. He gently laid you down and looked at the time. 'I should be getting back to the tower'. He thought.

With ease, he bent over giving you a soft kiss on your hair and turned the other way to exit your room. Before he got too far, he felt a dainty hand pull his hand making him turn around. It was you.

"Stay?" You asked with a sweet smile and those puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist. He hesitated.  
"But (Y/N), We-" With all your courage and strength you decided to cut him off with a sweet kiss. You decided you were tired of waiting. It didn't take long for him to kiss back.

You pulled away and rested your forehead on his. "Stay." You told him and he nodded.  
"Okay." He said and you smiled.

It was at the moment forward you both realized that you two had very strong feelings towards one another.


	3. That's Not Fair! // Steve Rogers

Prompt: B being strong enough to pin A down and A having to bear through every tickle attack.

 

-

 

You smiled as you pecked your boyfriend's lips and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.   
"Last night was fun." You said in his ear and you could practically feel his face heat up.

"It was." His hands rubbed you back, then over your sides and you squirmed with a giggle. He gave you a confused look but it then turned into mischievous grin. Your eyes widened as he flipped you over so he was on top of you. He pinned your arms above your head with one hand. You tired to move but he was way too strong.

"You're ticklish aren't you, (Name)?" He asked with a chuckle you shook your head furiously.  
"No! That's ridiculous." You tried to play it off but failed terribly.  
"Oh really?"  
"Really."

With his free hand, Steve tickled your sides with no mercy. You face was getting redder by the second from your laughter.

"No! No! Steve! St-St-Stop!" You cried through your constant laughter. You squirmed trying to get away but there was no use. He stopped for a second letting you breathe. "Steven! That's not fair!" You whined.  
"What's not fair?" He grinned.

"You're pinning me down and I can't move. Plus you didn't even give me a chance to take you down!" You protested. You knew that you couldn't take him down I'm a million years but it didn't hurt to try.

"Fine, fine. This time we'll have a fair fight., I'll give you a chance to take me down." He bargained. You thought about it and agreed with smile. You both got up from the bed and stared each other down.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Steve said confidently.  
"Confident are we?" You asked with a tiny smirk. You ran at him and jumped attempting to knock him over but he caught you putting you over his shoulder. He spun a few time before gently slamming you on the bed. You giggled.  
"Mm, you're such a strong boy." You teased him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Boy? Oh you're gonna get it now." He pinned your hands over your head leaving you helpless. You let out a nervous giggle.  
"Did I say boy? I meant-" He cut you off by tickling your sides and neck. "Steve! Steve-" You laughed. Steve couldn't help but to laugh with you. You were absolutely adorable. "I'll do anything! I'll do anything!" You cried out through your laughter.

"Anything?" He stopped momentarily.  
"Anything." You nodded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Extended Ending bc Steve is bae af-

 

Tony walked past Steve's room and heard muffled moans and whispers. Tony, being the nosy person he is, pushed his ear against the door. He was surprised to hear what he heard.

"Mmm, Steve.." Tony heard you moan.  
"(Name), that feels good." Steve whimpered. "Don't stop."

Tony's lips had curved into a wicked grin. 'Capsicle is finally getting laid' he thought. 'I'm so proud' He wiped an invisible tear. Now, he had two choices, burst in a congratulate you two for getting busy or leave you two in peace. Obviously he picked the second choice.

"CONGRAT-" Tony stopped mid sentence at the sight in front of him. You were giving Steve a back massage. "Well, shit." Tony said.  
"Hi, Tony." You gave him a small wave. Tony returned the wave and awkwardly backed out of the room. "Bye, Tony." You said.  
"That was..."  
"Weird." Steve finished the sentence for you.


	4. She's a Screamer // Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda nsfw?

You sat on the gym floor, watching your precious boyfriend, Clint, work out. You had to admit, he was pretty hot when he's working out. The sweat highlighting his all his muscles, the grunts and groans he made. It all got you worked up. But, that could only occupy you for so long. You sighed knowing that he could get so into training that he wouldn't even pay attention to you.

You switched your positions on the floor every now and again and looked around the gym to see what could possibly keep you entertained. You did notice that Clint had a really cute butt though.

"Clint." You called for him.  
"Yeah, babe?" He asked, still hitting the punching bag.   
"You have a nice ass." You say and he stops hitting the bag to look at you.  
"What?" He asks wiping the sweat of his head.  
"You have a nice ass. It's cute and firm." You repeat and he chuckled.  
"Yeah, I heard you the first time. Why are you looking at my ass?"

You let out an exaggerated sigh.  
"Because I'm bored!" You stated and sprawled out on the floor.  
"Drama queen." Clint smiled at you. "Let's stretch to fight." He suggested.

He takes both of your hands to help you up. 'Why not have a bit of fun with this' you thought as you watch Clint stretch his arms. You extended your arms out, making you left forearm grab your right elbow, making your boobs look phenomenal. 

You smirked on the inside, but kept your innocent look on the outside. He looked up at you noticing your position and blushed lightly but continued to do his own thing. You decided to kick it up a notch.

"It's hot in here." You say and slowly taking off your tank top leaving you in your sports bra. Clint looked at you in awe and lust but snapped out of it. 'Ugh, stop being difficult' You thought. 

But you had one more trick up your sleeve. You turned around and bent over. Touching your toes and assets high in the air. You had been wearing the perfect workout shorts today and that's when felt a pair of strong hands grab your waist and you slowly stand up straight. 

"You've been teasing me all day." He whispers in your ear; tugging at your ear lobe lightly with his teeth.  
"What are you talking about, baby?" You ask innocently and he pulls you closer making you feel him.  
"I think you know..." He says and you turn around to face him.  
"How about you take me somewhere else, to remind me?" You smile seductively.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Extended ending bc Clint is unf-

 

You placed a sloppy kiss on Clint's lips just before pulling up your clothes. Let's just say that you and Clint couldn't make it to your rooms so you just settled for the janitor's closet. Clint looked over at you and saw you were all flustered and you had sex hair. He chuckled and put back on his shirt.

"What?" You asked. Clint came over to you flattening your hair.  
"You had sex hair." He stated.  
"Oh- Thank you." You giggled. You and Clint finally got situated and exited the closet only to find Tony and Pietro with smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Tony teased.  
"Vou two could not have waited until you gotten to the bedroom?" Pietro added on.  
"Where we that loud?" Clint asked rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Well let's just say I think (Name) could join a choir from those high notes she was hitting in there." Tony smirked.  
"Tony! Shut up!" You punched his shoulder.


	5. Professor Stark // Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little senerio I had in my head. I hope you enjoy it. ❤

You listened to Mr. Stark lecture on about physics and chemistry while you took notes. You had a final coming up and you absolutely needed to pass, even if it did mean writing until your hand hurt. Somewhere along the lecture, your mind started to drift off from the lecture to other things, like what you should wear for a party on Friday. Maybe a tight little black dress? Or maybe that-

"Miss (Last Name)!"  
You snapped out if your thoughts and redirected your attention towards Mr. Stark. He had his arms crossed and had that awfully sexy smirk playing on his lips.  
"Yes, Prof. Stark?" You answered innocently trying to hide the blush appearing in your face.  
"See me after class." He said and you nodded biting your bottom lip.

Soon enough the bell rang and you started putting your things away in your bag. Everyone had cleared out of the room leaving you and Mr. Stark. He was leaning again his desk with his arms folded and one of his legs crossed over the other. You walked up to him tummy was full of butterflies. He smirked down at you.

"I've been noticing that you haven't been paying attention in class lately."  
"I'm sorry, I won't-" You couldn't finish because he cut you off with a kiss. You pushed him off of you and looked at him like he was crazy. "Tony! I told you that you can't do that." You said in a frustrated tone.

"We're not going to get caught, babe." He mused holding onto your waist, pulling you close. You looked up at and pouted. "Why are you worrying so much?" He mumbled as he kissed on your neck.

"I just don't want any trouble for the both of us." You said and he directed his attention from your neck to your eyes.  
"Everything is gonna be fine. I promise." He said lovingly. You couldn't help but to give him a kiss on the lips, he always knew how to sweet talk you.

"Now," he looked at the time. "Since it's lunch, why don't you bend over my desk and show Prof. Stark what's under that pretty skirt of yours."


	6. I'm Alive!

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I've been inactive for a while. School, exams, college, band and the ACT/SAT have been filling up my plate. I promise I will have something posted for you guys very soon. I'm also going to do a little Christmas series over the school break leading up to Christmas day!

Once again, I'm very sorry and I promise that I'll be posting very soon.

ALSO: thank you guys so so so much for all of the kudos, and views. It means so much to me and I really mean it.

I hope exam week(if you have it) is going super well! I got, a 100%, and 96% so far. Wish me luck. ❤

[Amber]


End file.
